What Makes You Different, Makes You Beautiful
by countrymusicgal89
Summary: A Holly J/Declan love story


**What Makes You Different, Makes you Beautiful**

A/N: I in no way shape or form own Degrassi or anything else in this story except the plot. If I did own Degrassi Sean would still be there and him and Emma would still be together and Declan would have never moved back to New York.. Oh and for the sake of this story Holly J's family never went broke.

SOS is by the Jonas brothers, Can't be tamed is by Miley Cyrus, Girlfriend is by Avril, I'd lie is by Taylor Swift, Teardrops on my Guitar and What makes you different is by the backstreet boys and I don't own any of that and the lyrics are in bold.

**Holly J POV**

Holly J was just driving down the road in the new car she had just got for becoming student council president for the 3rd year in a row. She was on her way to Fiona's place, they were working on some stuff for the dance that was coming up in a few weeks. No one knew this nor would she ever admit to it but she had a huge crush on Fiona's brother Declan.

Declan and Fiona's family were richer then her family but she had no problem with that cause when it all came down to it, they were all socialites. Her father actually knew their mother very well since he was Mrs. Coyne accountant. That was actually how Holly and Fiona had met in the first place they were friends before the school year had even started. Of course that was also when she got her crush on Declan she knew he was special from the moment she laid eyes on him.

Once Holly realized she had been day dreaming about him again she knew she had to turn on some music to keep her mind off of him. So she turns to the first preset station.

"Ooooo this is an SOS don't want to second guess this is the bottom line it's true..."

"Yuck the Jonas brothers.." She said as she hit preset button two.

"Hey, Hey you, you I could be your girlfriend."

"Oh my goodness no this song is so over played." She mumbled to her self. She hits preset 5 just to see if that is any better.

"I can't be tamed, I can't be changed. I can't, I can't, I can't be tamed."

"AHHHH! Why is there nothing good on the radio." She screams. So once she got a red light she pulls her Iphone out and plugs it into the stereo so she can listen to something good.

So Holly J goes fishing though her play list looking for a good album to listen to and then she remembers she had just put some Taylor Swift on her Iphone. So she scrolls down to that and clicks on it and hits shuffle. The first song that comes in is "Picture to Burn" which she thought was a nice song but wasn't quiet what she was looking for. Then she remember the song "I'd Lie" was on this playlist so she keeps hitting next till the song is playing though the speakers. Holly J loves this song for the fact it reminds her of her insanely obvious crush on Declan and how he never notices that. The main thing was that no one else noticed either. She was just driving down the road almost to the Coyne residence and she decided to start singing along to the song.

**"Never let nobody see him cry,**

**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine."**

"Wow how true that sounds." Holly said outloud as she was pulling into the driveway of the Coyne mansion. Once she is parked she unplugs her Iphone and walks to the front door and rings the door bell. She was rather shocked when Fiona answered the door because she is usually off somewhere and the butler answers the door and tells her what room Fiona is in. "Hey." Fiona says.

"Hey yourself."

"So I have some awesome ideas for dance decorations." She said as she led Holly J into the living room.

"Awesome I want to hear all about it because at this moment I am drawing a blank on how to decorate for this dance."

Fiona had some stuff made up of what she thought would look awesome in the gym.

"So this is the valentine's day dance so I thought we could have some hearts up all over the place just to make it look romantic and people can get the hearts before the dance and they can put their name and their dates name in the center. Since the theme is actually Hawaiian fever I thought we could get some of those blow up palm tress and put all over the place and leis."

"Wow that sounds like an awesome idea Fi."

"Thanks Holly J."

"So you have any ideas for a play list?"

"I thought people were able to go up and request songs?"

"They are but I always like to make a back up list incase requests are far and few."

"Oh I see well hang on let me go get my Iphone and see what kind of music I have on it. I would have had it down here with me but it was dead so I needed to charge it" Fiona said as she runs off to go upstairs to get her Iphone.

"So how are the dance plans coming?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Well they are going great your sister has all these great ideas."

"Ah she always good at stuff like this. Decorating, decorations and all that kind of stuff."

"So Delclan you going to the dance?"

"I don't know I have not asked anyone yet."

"Oh are you thinking about asking someone?" Holly J asked.

"Yeah, I am but I don't think she would go with me." He said.

"Why would you think that?'

"Cause I just don't think I am this girl's type."

"Oh well maybe I can help you?"

"You would help me?" Declan asked.

"Of course."

"Well how about after you are done here with Fiona you and I go for supper and we can talk more about this girl."

"Okay sounds awesome." She said with some disappointment in her voice.

She liked him and she wanted to be with him, she did not want some other girl to have him.

"Okay I am back." Fiona said.

"Well I will let you two get back to work and just come find me after and we will head out." Declan said.

"K later." Holly said.

"So what is that all about? What are you and my brother getting up to tonight?"

"Oh we are just going to get some supper and I am going to help him ask out this girl he likes."

"Ah I see."

"Do you know anything about her or who she is?"

"Yeah I know a bit about her." Fiona said biting her tounge.

She didn't want her to find out she was the girl her brother liked and he was planning on asking her out tonight.

"What is she like or better yet who is she?"

"Holly why are you acting like this?"

"No reason I was just curious, I wanted to see if you could give me some insight on what this girl is like so I can help him better." she stuttered knowing she had been caught.

"Holly J do you like my brother?"

"No..." She said.

"Holly J?"

"Fine yes I like your brother. I think he is amazing and I have never met another guy like him. I am so sorry Fiona I know friends aren't suppose to date other friends siblings but I can't help it."

"Well I really don't know who she is but you know if she is you. I am okay with you dating Declan if you ever get the chance."

"Thank Fi."

"Under one condition and that is that you don't forget all about moi."

"That will never happen Fi."

"Okay well enough about this lets get back to a playlist."

"Well I was thinking we would need a good mix of love songs and some party songs."

"Okay well what about N*SYNC "This I Promise You."

"That is an awesome one I personally like Enrique Iglesias "Hero"." Holly J said.

"Well that is a good one too."

"We are going to have all grades there so we need to make sure we play a good mix of what I popular with everyone right now."

"Well I have an Idea Holly J. How about I make up a play list tonight and we can review in the morning and you can add or take away what you don't like." Fiona said.

"Well that sounds like a good idea but how about I make a play list too after I get home from supper with your brother and we can compare in the morning."

"Okay sounds awesome."

"Well can you actually focus more on the party type songs I don't know much about stuff like that but make sure you add your favorite love songs too."

"For sure."

"K thanks Fi you are a life saver I don't know what I would do without you." She said as she got up and gave Fiona a hug.

"Well you better get going I am sure my brother is ready to go."

"Where do you think I would find him?"

"You will most likely find him in the music room if he is not there you will find him in his room which is 3 doors down and across the hall from mine."

"Thanks." Holly said as she got up off the couch and went up the stairs looking for Declan.

"Have fun." She said.

"I will try." Holly said.

"Oh don't worry you will be pleasantly surprised when you find out who he likes." Fiona mumbles under her breath.

**Earlier with Declan**

After he had finished talking to Holly J he went on upstairs to his music room and sat down at the piano. All he could think about was Holly J and how amazing he thought she was. She was just so strong willed and would stop at nothing to have things the best and the way she wanted them. He knew he would not have cared if she was dirt poor there was just something about the look in her eyes that made her so appealing to him. He thought the best way to get out what he was thinking was to write a song. He already had a melody written he just needed to come up with the words to justify everything that she meant to him and how he saw her. He started to play the melody and all of a sudden some lyrics just came to him. He writes them down and decides to try it out with lyrics and see how it sounds.

**"You don't run with the crowd**

**You go your own way.**

**You don't play after dark**

**You light up my day.**

**Got your own kind of style**

**that sets you apart**

**Baby, that's why you captured my heart.**

**I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in.**

**And this world doesn't know what you have within**

**When I look at you I see something rare**

**A rose that can grow anywhere.**

**And there is no one I know that can compare."**

After he was done playing and singing along he sat back to think about what he had done and he was rather impressed at how that came out. He knew there were no words to describe how amazing and beautiful she is but he knew this was as close as it was going to get. All of a sudden he had some more lyrics come to his head. So he quickly scribbled them down and started playing again from where he left off. Not noticing that a certain red head was standing at the door way listening.

**"What makes you different, Makes you beautiful**

**What's there inside you, shines though to me**

**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**

**You're all I need, Oh girl**

**What makes you different, Makes you beautiful to me."**

"Wow that is beautiful." A voice says.

"Oh wow... You startled me Holly J."

"Sorry, your sister and I just finished up and she said I would find you up here."

"Ah it is okay."

"So that song you were playing who sings that originally?"

"Actually no one it is a song I am writing about this girl I like. Do you want to hear it so far?'

"Sure I would love to hear it." She said

"Well then come in here and sit beside me." Declan said.

"Okay." She said and she walks in the room and takes a seat beside Declan.

He plays and sings the song that he has been working on. "So what do you think?" He asks.

"Wow it is amazing she is one lucky girl declan. This song is amazing."

"Thanks Sinclair."

"Well how about it lets get going."

"For sure."

"Do you want to ride my car or do you want to ride in your car?"

"Lets take your car. Lets be environmentally friendly today."

"Okay sounds good." She said as she got up off the piano bench and headed out of the room.

"Declan can I talk to you before you leave?" Fiona asks as she sees them leaving the room.

"For sure Sis."

"I will be out in my car Declan." She yells as she is walking down the stairs.

"Okay be out in one second." He yells back.

"Okay so I have some news." Fiona says all excited.

"So what would that news be?" He asks anxiously cause he just wanted to leave so he could be alone with Holly J.

"She likes you back."

"Holly J likes me too?"

"Yes she admitted to me down stairs while we were working."

"Wait why are you telling me this?"

"Because I figured I would give you a confidence boost so you would not chicken out."

"Okay thank Fi." He said as he rushes out of her room

"No problem go get your girl." She yelled.

Once he got down the stairs and out the door he sees Holly J sitting in a new car. So he wanders over and gets in the passenger seat. "So what is with the new car?"

"Well it was a present from my dad because I was elected president for the 3rd year in a row."

"Oh awesome this is a sweet car."

"Yeah. Do you mind if I turn on some music?"

"No not at all." He said.

So Holly J leans down and picks up her Iphone and hits play. "Teardrops on my Guitar" comes on.

"I hope you don't mind Taylor Swift."

"No, No not at all." He said.

There is a silence in the car it was not awkward but it was comfortable. So comfortable that Holly J started singing totally forgetting that Declan was in the car with her.

**"Drew walks by me, I laugh cause its so damn funny**

**That I can't even see, anyone when he's with me.**

**He's says he so in love, he's finally got it right**

**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night."**

"Wow Holly you have a beautiful voice."

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry you had to listen to me."

"No it is okay, I said you had a beautiful voice and it sounds like you mean those words."

"Yeah story of my life right now, the guy I like totally like another girl."

"Oh wow that has to suck." Declan said. Even though he knew she liked him, she didn't know he liked herback. She thought he was crushing on another girl.

"So we are going to the Italian resturant right?"

"If that is what you want then yes."

"Okay." Holly said as she pulled in the parking lot and got out of the car. She passed her keys off to the valet for him to go park the car.

They walk inside and the hostess meets them at the door "Miss Sinclair and Mr Coyne table for 3?"

"No for two my sister won't be joining us tonight." Declan said

"Oh okay." She says as she leads them to there table.

"Thanks." Holly J says.

"No problem your servers name is Kelli-Jean and she will be right with you." She says as she walks away.

So they open up there menus to see what they are going to get. "I don't even know why we open our menus we always get the same thing." He said.

"Haha you get the mushroom ravioli and I get penne chicken Alfredo." She said.

"Exactly."

"Well I am thinking I may get the chicken bacon carbonara this time." She said.

"Oh that sounds good."

"Hi I am kelli-Jean and I will be your waitress tonight. What can I get you guys to start with?"

"I will have a coke." Declan said.

"I will have a diet coke with a lemon wedge." Holly J answered.

"Any appetizers?"

"Yeah we will have the 3 cheese garlic bread." Declan answered.

"Okay I will be back with your drinks in a bit."

Holly J just looks at Declan in shock cause he orders her favorite appetizer and not his.

"What?" He says.

"Why didn't you order the pizza sticks?"

"Because those are not your favorite and I thought I would be nice tonight."

"Oh wow thanks Declan."

"No problem Holly J."

"Well anyways you want to tell me about this amazing girl you like."

"Oh yeah. She is so amazing just so pretty and smart. Totally smart and just so in control of her life. She also has huge goals for her future. Including an Ivy league college in the states."

"Wow sounds impressive. I think her and I would be great friends."

"Haha I think you guys would be too."

"So does she live here or is she some high society girl from New york?"

"She lives here."

"Here are your guys drinks and cheese toast. Are you ready to order or do you need another few minutes?" The waitress says.

"No we are ready to order." He said.

"I will have a half order chicken bacon carbonara." Holly J says.

"I will have the mushroom ravioli."

"Okay." The waitress says as she takes the menus and walks away.

"Okay so this girl lives here.. There is not another girl here like that except...me" Holly J trails off cause she is the girl he likes.

"Holly J I have liked you since the moment I laid eyes on you and there is nothing I would love more than for you to go out on a date with me. Holly J will you go to the dance with me?"

"I would love to Declan." She replied.

Declan reached across the table and took Holly J's hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "You are so beautiful Holly J Sinclair."

For the first time since they had met Holly J blushed. He thought that, that little bit of blush on her cheeks was adorable but he adored everything her.

She leaned forward and grabbed of cheese toast. All she could think about was how awesome all this was. All she had wanted since she met Declan was to go on a date with him and be with him. They just sat there is silence for quiet some time just enjoying each other. She was having all these wonderful thought about what her life would be like now. Her thoughts were interrupted when the waitress set down their food. "Enjoy your meal guys." She said.

"Thanks." Holly J said as she picked up her fork and starting eating.

"So Miss Sinclair how is your supper?" Declan asked.

"It is amazing. I should have tried this a long time ago."

"Do you mind if I try some?" He asked.

"No not at all." She said as she got some on her fork and fed it to Declan.

"Oh wow, that is really good." He said.

Declan and Holly J just sit there making small talk during supper. Once they are finished Declan pays the bill and then they head on out to Holly J's car. "So is there anything else we want to do tonight or should we just call it a night?" Declan asked.

"We should just call it a night. I have some stuff I need to get done for the dance and all kinds of school stuff."

"Oh. Well how about Saturday night dinner and a movie?"

"Like a date?" Holly J asked.

"Of course and would it be okay if I picked you for school tomorrow? I want everyone to know Holly J is my girl."

"I would love that Declan but I do have to be at school earlier because of the announcements."

"Well then I will come pick you up so you can be at school for the announcements and maybe a bit earlier so we can go have some breakfast."

"Well that sounds lovely." She said.

"So do you mind if I turn your Iphone on again and we listen to some music?"

"No not at all."

So Declan turns on Holly J's Iphone and just hits shuffle and they listen to some music in silence as she is driving down the road towards his place. Once they get to his place he gets out of the car and walks around to the drivers side of the car. He takes Holly J's hand and kisses it and says "I will see you tomorrow morning. What time should I swing by and get you?"

"Umm.. If we are going to go for breakfast too I would say be at my place by 7:30."

"Okay then I will see you at 7:30 tomorrow morning."

"Okay later Declan." She yells as she is pulling out the driveway.

"Later Holly J." He yells.

Once he sees that Holly J is gone he turns around and walks in the house with the biggest smile on his face. He walks up the stairs and goes into his bedroom and lays on his bed thinking about the awesome night he just had with her. "So I take It your night went well?" Fiona asks as she walks by his room.

"Oh you have no idea." Declan says.

"Well I am glad to hear. I just have one small favor to ask don't hurt her Declan she is my best friend."

"Oh don't worry I like her too much to hurt her."

"Good. Well anyways I am going to go do my homework and then head off to bed."

"K well have a good night Fi."

"You too Declan."

Once Fiona walks off he gets up off his bed and walks into the music room and plays the song he wrote about Holly J. He is struggling with the lyrics again especially now that she is his girlfriend so he just plays the melody over and over again. Once he has had enough of that for one night he gets up and goes back to his room and gets ready for bed. Before he goes to bed he gets his phone off his nightstand and text Holly J to wish her good night. Once he does that he turns off his desk lamp and goes to bed.

A/N: Well that is it ladies and gents. If you would like me to continue leave me some reviews and tell me what you think. So please read and review.


End file.
